


The Kingdom of Pants

by Trash_Just_Trash



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Mystery, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Just_Trash/pseuds/Trash_Just_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so like this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote so.... please don't hate o(╥﹏╥)o ! So me and my friend just did this for fun but i felt i should post this because maybe ya'll will find it funny as well so yeah... ! Also my friend editied this because I suck at grammer and other things so credit to Autumn! Hope you like it but this chapter I think is kind of boring. But the next one is better so just stick with this okay?</p><p>Edit from Autumn: I swear, this is the most ridiculous this I've ever written. This is a joke thing that Diana started writing like, three years ago. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be apart of this, but it's hilarious so, yep... This is a thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote so.... please don't hate o(╥﹏╥)o ! So me and my friend just did this for fun but i felt i should post this because maybe ya'll will find it funny as well so yeah... ! Also my friend editied this because I suck at grammer and other things so credit to Autumn! Hope you like it but this chapter I think is kind of boring. But the next one is better so just stick with this okay?
> 
> Edit from Autumn: I swear, this is the most ridiculous this I've ever written. This is a joke thing that Diana started writing like, three years ago. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be apart of this, but it's hilarious so, yep... This is a thing.

  It all started in the town square. Felix, as always, was walking around with his pants on too tight.

“God how can you walk in these pants?” He grumbled, looking over at his friend Marzia. She shrugged. “I’m just use to it I guess. Plus, I’m not fat and I don’t buy my pants a size too small.” Felix rolled his eyes at Marzia, being as sassy as possible about it, just like the drama queen he is. “Well let's just get you some bigger pants.” Marzia said and laughed. 

“If I can even get out of these...” Felix muttered. 

“Oh look it's Stephano!” Squealed Felix after a few short moments. “Shh don’t look. He’s coming our way.” He whispered to Marzia, pointer finger at his lips, signaling her to shush. She looked at Felix, rolling her eyes at the Swede before turning to meet the golden statue. “Stephano!!!” she called and waved over. Felix glared at the Italian.

“Hey Pewds. Hey Marzia.” Stephano greeted once he reached the two “How's It going, bros?” Felix looked up at him, blushing.

“Hey Stephano.” He said in barely a whisper. 

“Why are you always so shy around me Pewds?” Stephano asked.  

“B-because you’re...“ Felix trailed off before he could finish. 

“I’m what?” Stephano asked.

“Beautiful.” Felix whispered quietly enough that not even the girl beside him could hear. Before anyone could question him he laughed and said “I mean because Marzia’s here and she’s just…...Marzia”  

“True.” Stephano agreed.  Felix laughed for an unnecessary amount of time then cleared his throat. Yeah….”  

“Well... I need to go finish my errands goodbye, fellow Bros.” 

“Goodbye” Felix and Marzia replied in unison.

“Jinx!!!!” Felix said “ You owe me a fucking soda you little shit! Haha!!!” 

Mariza pouted and punched Felix’s arm. “That’s mean!” 

Felix laughed and left her on her own. When he opened the door his pugs Maya and Edgar were waiting for him. “I’m home, my bitches.” 

Immediately, Maya and Edgar pounce on him and start to bite off his clothes. “Noooo! you're only using me for my body!!!!!”  

“Yo dogs, off his ugly ass. I mean literally it’s fucking ugly… jk, I Love You Pewds.” Felix heard as the door opened and the dogs scampered off. He was shocked to see Cry.

“I-It’s you!” He stuttered, scrambling from the ground as his eyes filled with tears. Cry smiled and went up to hug him tight.

“I thought you would never come back!” Felix cried. 

“My job took so long… I’m sorry for leaving without telling you” said Cry in a somber tone. “I had to go to the Kingdom of Pants. I have to leave again soon. I just came back to see you.” Cry leans up and kisses Felix on the cheek before he walks back towards the door. He stops, turns to look over his shoulder, and smiles at Felix. “I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too...” Felix whispers, feeling a tear run down his cheek as he watched Cry leave. He sighed heavily as he hobbled into the kitchen, grabbing a tub of ice-cream before going to plop down on the couch to watch chick flicks.

He just wanted to forget.

 

 

*****

 

 

Autumn and Katie came to visit Felix for karaoke that night. They were confused when they arrived to see their friend not in his normal, giddy mood. He didn’t even greet them when they came in. But when they saw he was watching chick flicks, they knew it was about Cry. 

“Boy troubles again?” Autumn asked who, like many girls, was in love with Felix. She just didn’t show it because she didn’t want to ruin the friendship she has with him.

“Cry came back but he had to leave. He said it’s about his job but I think he’s with another man!” Katie rubs his back, knowing it will calm him down. 

“ Of course he's not with another man, pewds! He would be with a girl anyways.” At the look of horror and sadness she received from the man she chuckled. “I’m just kidding! You know he loves you, pewds.”

“Pewds, just know that we are here for you. Not like some other bitches... like Fatima” Autumn hissed as she said that name. Fatima was the name of the evil queen bee at their school. Fatima always wore the perfect pants. Because of that, she was popular. But nowhere near as popular as pewds. Pewds had women from all around the world looking at him. Men, too. Fatima always looked down at him and his friends because she wanted to be more than him. She wanted all the men to herself. 

Pewds felt a little better at the “encouragement” and the presence of his friends, so he decided to go out to karaoke with them. After a fun night at karaoke, Felix went home to make a video knowing it would help him get over with what happened to Cry. He made a vlog about how to know when someone is cheating on you. Realizing what the video was about, Felix got sad once again. He forgot about the fun times he just shared and the happiness he just had as he retrieved the ice cream and started watching chick flicks again. Felix knew that tomorrow he would have to go to the Kingdom of Pants to see Cry and make sure he’s not with someone else. He ate a taco(Somehow, after all that ice cream he just shoved down his throat) before going to bed, knowing it would help. 

 

 

  *****

 

 

Felix woke up to the pugs licking his face. He grimaced and pushed the chubby dogs off his body. He wiped the slobber off his face before he walked tiredly into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Once he was done he hurried back to his couch so he could watch his favorite soap opera, Corazon Indomable(The Swedish man’s favorite soap opera is Hispanic. Don’t question), which is also one of Diana’s Favorite soap operas as well. Diana thinks she Is one of Felix’s Besties For Ever's, but in reality she’s his least favorite friend ;D. Felix and Diana metwhen Felix was only a little egg in his mother.  Diana’s mother was Felix’s mother’s bestie as well, so they had always been together since they were children . Diana moved a long time ago, but they were still in touch. 

Diana was coming to visit him tomorrow, so Felix  decided to go shopping for a new outfit, and invited Katie and Autumn to go with him. 

“So did you see that on the news, someone is stealing lots of pants in the Kingdom of Pants.” Said Katie “Ohh yeah I heard about that. It started happening around the time that Cry left.” said Autumn. 

Felix stared at them wide-eyed, but clearly their comments went right over his head “Then bitches, I should still try to find a damn outfit while I can still find pants! I wanna look nice. Now let’s go find some princess kits!”

Autumn raised her eyebrow at her friend. “Wow. You’re so ga-” she began, but was cut off by the loud man.

“it’s not called being gay! It’s called being  _ F _ _ A _ _ B _ _ U _ _ L _ _ O _ _ U _ _ S _ _! _ _! _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter to this weird fanfic! So I lied it the 3rd chapter where it get into more interesting sorry! But still hope you enjoy this! ٩◔‿◔۶

Finally Felix, after so many hours, was ready to go pick up Diana from the airport. He had his crown on purf and his scarf on point. Felix steps out of the car once he arrives at the airport and instantly everyone stops and stares. He walked like a movie star into the airport and waited until he spotted his long-hair friend. He finally saw her and hurried to the tiny girl.

“DIANA!” He called happily, hugging her tightly.

“H-hey Felix!” She struggled to say. “I can’t breathe!”

Felix gasped and let go of her before grabbing Diana’s luggage.

“I got dis.” He said, trying to seem impressive.

“You don’t have to do that Felix!” 

“Oh please, Diana. I can do this.” He walks outside, talking a mile a minute about how much he missed her. When they get to the car, he puts her luggage into the trunk and they head to his house. 

“So what have I missed out on, girl?” asked Diana. Felix sighed softly.

“Not much. Cry left without saying anything… again, and came back for a little bit yesterday. He said his job is now in the Kingdom of Pants.” 

“What?  _ Again _ ? I told you he was bad news! You should go after Stephano!” 

Felix was happy she cares for him, but he still loves Cry. He didn’t want to let him go, even if he might be cheating on him. “Like Carly from ICarly said about Steven even though he was guilty. Not guilty until proven cheatie.”

 

 

*****

 

 

When they arrived at Felix’s home,  Katie, Autumn and Emma were waiting there for them.

“Hey Diana!” Katie says happily. Autumn smiles and nods like a cool kid while Emma ignores the two, listening to her music. 

Felix plopped down on the couch, still sort of bummed out about Cry.

“it’s not like his job is so important... he’s just a house cleaner!” He exclaimed sadly

“Well then what do those people have him doing that he takes days to come back home? I mean, like dang! I bet he be doing the nasty with them that’s why he the gets good money and stays for so long.” said Emma, pulling the earbuds out of her ears.    

“Doing the nasty”? “Seriously Emma? What are you, five?” Autumn said, rolling her eyes. “You can say sex!” 

“Okay, Fine. SEX!!”  Emma exclaimed, making Autumn laugh.

“There you go, you said it!” There was a silence in the room as Autumn glanced back, suddenly saddened by the look on his face. He was obviously getting sad again.

“Yeah so, Pewds…..” Autumn began, but trailed off as she noticed Felix’s eyes begin to tear up “I’m sorry pewds. I’m totally 99.9% sure that Cry is cheating on you. so you still got that .1%!” Emma replied overly enthusiastically. 

Felix glanced up at her, eyes glossy, before he broke down

“Okaaay... I think it’s time for pewds to rest and calm down, so we should all be leaving.” 

So there, everyone left Felix to himself on his couch. He sighed, Rubbing his reddened eyes as he stood up. He hobbled into his bathroom and ran himself a bath, hopping it’d calm him down.  He sat there, trying to relax and not think about what his friends were saying about Cry so he could enjoy his bubble bath peacefully. He smiled and gathered the bubbles in his arms, sticking them to the stubble on his face. He smiled as he sat there with his bubble beard.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like it! Like I said this chapter doesn't have much but the next one does i'll post that one soon! Hope you liked this. Please comment and leave some tips to help me improve! (ﾟヮﾟ)


End file.
